Kid Icarus: Eternal Magic
by MasqueradePhantomX25
Summary: Magical Girls exits in the world of the Gods, and Pit finds out that he must work together with them to stop a new threat that revived Hades, just to use his power to summon Hellions, and destroy the universe and create one for himself
1. Chapter 1: Birth of the Puella Magi

**Chapter 1:**

**The Birth of the Puella Magi**

_ Through millions of years, we Incubators have been granting wishes to human girls since the beginning of the human race. One wish, could change a person's life or change millions of lives. But if the user is filled with too much grief, they change. Witches is what they would become, monsters that are known for mysterious acts of suicide. Puella Magis are Magical Girls who fight these witches, and sometimes each other. When they find out the truth about what we've done to them, they get upset, scared, and/or mad. I don't get any of it. Why do they care so much about where their souls go? But now, witches are gone, and this world has been taken over by the gods. Some of them are good, some are evil. Still though, Puella Magis exist._

**Mika Amaryllis' POV**

Gods bless it! That was hardly a challenge. I finished cleaning the end of my blades with a piece of cloth, and got up and looked back at the dead Hellion.

"...Seriously, is there no monster out there that can put up a fight?" I asked myself. I flipped my marsh green hair as the mirage disappeared. The villagers were waiting for me and they were glad to see I was alright. Of course I was, my Wind Wheels and I couldn't be better. Each wheel was a flat metal ring approximately 38 cm (about 15 inches) diameter. One quarter-segment has a padded grip with a cross-guard; the other three segments have protruding flame-styled blades. With one of these wheels in each hand, I could slash, stab, parry, or disarm any opponent. They handed me the reward and I took it. Just as I was walking through the crowd, a little girl ran up to me. She looked at me with sad eyes and looked like she was about cry. I hesitated because I wasn't good with kids. Then she finally swallowed and said:

"My sister...Did you see an 18 year old girl in the mirage?!"

"...Sorry kid, all I found was this." I took out a pendant with weddings bells engraved on it. I dropped it in the girl's hands and she stared at it. Tears filled her eyes and she fell to her knees and sobbed like crazy. I closed my eyes and walked away, into the fields. I couldn't let feelings like that get in my way. I was a Puella Magi after all, and I believe that feelings will just get in the way of your true purpose.

**Third Person's POV**

"Again today I will going soaring through the skies!

My Enemies, I'll dish 'em up in a stir-fry!

Gracious Goddess of light, watches from up above!

At dinnertime, I always show the cook some-"

"PIT, WILL YOU STOP SINGING THAT ANNOYING SONG! IT'S GETTING ON MY LAST NERVES!" Pittoo shouted through the bathroom door.

"Sorry Pittoo." Pit replied.

"For the last time, stop calling me 'Pittoo!'" Pittoo angrily walked down the halls of Palutena's temple and went to his room. Pit got out the shower just in time to her Pittoo slam his door.

"Jeez. Why's he so upset?" Pit asked, drying his hair with a towel. Pit walked into his room and got dressed in his everyday tunic. He opened his window to see the sky and look at the clouds pass by. Days were always like this in Skyworld. Ever since Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, was defeated 25 months ago, Pit, Pittoo, his dark clone that was originally created by the Underworld, and Palutena, the Goddess of Light who helped Pit through most of his adventures, had time to kick back a take it easy. But things weren't always like that sometimes.

For some reason, these monsters kept popping everywhere and destroying towns and killing thousands. Very few have survive these attacks and lived. At first, Pit thought this was all the Underworld's doing, trying to get back at Pit for destroying their master, but then weeks later these monsters started attacking the Underworld. Then after that, Pit's been hearing stories about young girls, using magic to destroy these monsters, he even heard that they call themselves Puella Magis. Pit thought it was only just a rumor, but he still wanted to find out about these monsters.

"**Pit, can you come to the council room. This is an emergency.**" Palutena's voice echoed through Pit's head while she used telepathy.

"Of course, Lady Palutena." Pit responded. Pit walked to the council room and saw Palutena looking through her reflecting pool that could see all. She turned around as Pit opened the door and she smiled at him.

"It's great to see your doing well Pit." Palutena said.

"Thanks for your concern." Pit replied.

"Do you think you might be...losing your touch since you haven't been fighting in a long time?" The goddess asked.

"What? No way! I maybe small, but I still pack quite a punch!" Pit raised his left fist in the air.

"Heh heh. I'm glad to hear that because I've got a mission for you." She said.

"Oh really? What is it?" Pit asked curiously. Palutena waved her hand over the reflecting pool and an image of another one of those monsters appeared. Pit walked over to take a look.

"Wait...You want me to fight one of those guys?!"

"No, no Pit. I just want you to observe it for awhile. Ya know, follow it, see what it does, where it goes, things like that." Palutena explained.

"So you want me to stalk the monster, hoping it doesn't notice me or anything." Pit asked.

"Well...yes, pretty much." Palutena answered.

"Great." Pit cheered sarcastically. "Before I go, can I at least ask why you want to follow one of those things?" He asked.

"Lord Zeus, Leader of the Olympic gods, and god of lightning, thunder, and the heavens, asked me to check things out since these monsters have been popping up everywhere." Palutena informed.

"Well, if it's coming from the Leader of the Olympic gods himself, then I guess I don't have much of a choice now, do I? Well, whatever! I'll find out what these monsters are doing here and making sure they never come back!"

"Seems you haven't lost that swagger, have you Pit?" Palutena asked. "I'll activate the Power of Flight for you, so you can get to the location where your target is."

"The Power of Flight, huh?" Pit thought for second. "Um...we haven't used it in a long time. Do you think you can still use it?"

"Pit..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you Goddess of Light here?" Palutena asked, sounding kind of angry.

"Sorry. Anyways, let's go!" Pit cheered.

((**Scene Change**))

Pit was flying through the air, like he did in the past, and like always, he enjoyed it. Even thought the Power of Flight only lasted for 5 minutes when he used it, Pit still enjoyed it while it lasted. They then came to a grassland plain and Pit landed on the soft grass with the Palutena Bow in his left hand.

"So where I'm I suppose to find this monster?" Pit asked Palutena.

"**That's weird. Lord Zeus said he saw a monster in this area, but now...I'm too sure**" Palutena said. Pit started to walk around and all he could see was grass, grass, and more grass. Pit felt a wind blow behind him and he looked up and the sky. He started thinking of how great it would be if he could fly on his own. If he could, then he thought that Palutena or Viridi, the Goddess of Nature, wouldn't make fun of him all the time. He sighed. Then Pit looked up and thought he was hallucinating, because he started seeing colors like pink, purple, and blue, swirling around in the plains. He looked behind him and saw the entire grassland was like that.

"Lady Palutena, what's going on?" Pit began to panic a bit.

"**Pit, the monster...get out your...Pit can... ... ... .. .. .. **"

"Lady Palutena, are you okay? Hello? Lady Palutena?" Pit called out her name but she didn't answer. Just then, the scene changed from a peaceful grassland, to some kind-of psycho-looking theme park where the only that was there was a giant rollercoaster. The rails of the rollercoaster ride were disformed and there were multiple cars on the tracks. Just then, Pit heard something whale like a maniac. He turned around and saw the monster. It had narrow opalescent eyes, and its hair was red and worn slicked back. It's skin was mixed of the colors purple and black, and it had a chainsaw in its hands, and it was riding on a speeding rollercoaster car while standing up. He jumped off and landed in front of Pit. The Monster was about 75ft tall and Pit could tell by he's eyes that he was clearly a psychopathic, homicidal manic. Pit looked at the monster in horror, but then regained his courage and fired a shot from the Palutena Bow at it. The monster smacked it right back at Pit and Pit ducked just in time. The monster laughed again and powered up his chainsaw. Pit knew that that was his cue to run.

Pit had no where to go. He didn't know how to get out of here and he had no idea how to attack the monster. He thought that if he could hide somewhere and wait until he got an opening, he could defeat the monster, but the monster was too fast and would catch up to him in no time, and...oh yeah, there were NO places to hide and wait! Pit then tripped and dropped his bow. He tried to get up and get it, but the monster slammed its foot on Pit's back and he couldn't get up. The monster whaled again and got his chainsaw ready. He pushed it down at Pit and Pit closed his eyes and felt like it was the end.

Just then, he heard sparks fly and he saw something over him, blocking the chainsaw. It was some kind-of blade. He looked to his left and saw a girl with short red hair with black lowlights in it. Pit noticed that her left eye color was black and her right eye color was red. Her severe costume was black and red and it looks like it was made of some metallic fluid, and it looked like a fusion of a gypsy dress and a suit of armor. She saw Pit looking at her and she smiled and winked at him. She then turned her attention back on the monster and pushed the chainsaw up and kicked the monster in the stomach and pushed it back with incredible force. Pit got up off the ground and stared the girl who got her blade ready for battle.

"Who...Who are you?" Pit asked.

"I'm Zila Phoebe, and I'm a Puella Magi." The girl said.

"A-A Puella Magi?!" Pit repeated, shocked. The girl smiled.

"Yeah, but right now, I'll take care of the Hellion."

**Zila Phoebe's POV**

I charged at the Hellion with the Falcata in my hands. My Falcata had a single-edged blade that pitches forward towards the point, the edge being concave near the hilt, but convex near the point. This shape distributes the weight in such a way that the falcata is capable of delivering a blow with the momentum of an axe, while maintaining the longer cutting edge of a sword. But this Falcata was different. It had the engravings of the sun God, Apollo, on it and the black was pure black. I slashed the Falcata at the Hellion and made a slice mark on his chest, and it was a pretty big one. I jumped back and focused my energy and my sword set on fire. I slashed the shape of a star into the air and fire appeared where the lines were. I got my sword ready.

"Crushing...Violent...RIPPER!" As soon as I shouted ripper with a smile on my face, I thrusted my Falcata through the center of the star, and went straight through the Hellion's chest. He screamed in pain and laughed hysterically like a psycho again and he fell in defeat. The scene changed back in the beautiful grassland plains they were before. Then I looked back and I saw the Angel boy with his mouth hanging open. I walked to him and flicked his nose. He held his nose and stepped back a little.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked. I giggled and looked at him.

"It's weird," I started out, "but I just like to annoy people sometimes."

"What?" I stuck me hand out in front of the angel.

"As I said before, I'm Zila Phoebe, and I'm Puella Magi. What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm...um..Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light." The angel shook my hand. I smiled at him.

"So, Pit, what were you doing in that Mirage?" I asked.

"Huh? Mirage?" Pit repeated.

"Ya know, the place we just in." I looked back and continued. "It's a perfect home for a Hellion, but a death trap for humans who are foolish enough to walk into them." I explained.

"A...Hellion?" Pit repeated again. I looked back and nodded. "So that's what those monsters are called, Hellions?" The angel asked.

"Yep, pretty much." I said. I then flashed out my magical girl uniform and went back to wearing my school uniform. My Sailor uniform for school had light pink for its main color, and the skirt was the same color. The lines on the neck line and the handkerchief tied around were bright yellow. I wore black knee-high socks and dark brown loafers. Pit was surprised by that and his mouth was hanging open. I giggled again because he looked so cute when he was surprised.

"So anyway, Pit, what were you doing in the Mirage?" I asked again.

"Well, I was-"

"Don't bother answering that question, Angel." I looked behind Pit and there I saw Mika. She was still wearing her ripped capris with her blue sneakers, wearing her grey tank top that revealed her stomach, wearing a denim vest over it. Her wrists were both the colors green and brown. Mika took a big bite out of the donut she had in her hand.

"This Puella Magi still has a lot to learn." Mika said, with her mouth full. She walked over to me and with her free hand, she flicked my forehead, and I fell backwards because she was using her magical strength. I held my forehead because it hurt.

**Third Person's POV**

"Hey, why'd you that?" Pit asked angrily. "She saved my life!" He exclaimed. The green haired girl, Mika, ignored Pit and started talking to Zila.

"Zila, you need to start fighting more powerful enemies." She started. "I know your only starting out as a magical girl, but still, you're more powerful than other newbie I've met so far."

"But Mika, I-"

"No 'Buts'!" Mika demanded, interrupting Zila, who was startled after that. "You need to become stronger, no matter what." Mika looked at Pit then wither her green eyes, but then she heard something and looked to the end of the grasslands and saw something coming. Pit was surprised again when Mika transformed into a Puella Magi. Her outfit was dark and light green and her costume looked like a fusion of a ballroom dancer's dress and a biker's outfit. She made her Wind Wheels appear out of no where, and got ready.

"Yo, Angel. Can you get Zila out of here?" Mika asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Pit answered.

"Good. Get her out of here. Things are about to get rated R." Mika warned him.

"Oh." Pit began to worry.


	2. Chapter 2: Elements of the Puella Magi

**Chapter 2:**

**Elements of the Puella Magi**

**Mika Amaryllis' POV**

As the angel ran off with Zila, everything was up to me. Which wasn't a big deal to me. I saw them coming over the hill. The Underworld Army, lead by the God of Death himself, Thanatos. I flipped my messy long marsh green hair, and stood there like they weren't just coming at me. The Monoeyes circled around me as Thanatos appeared out of pink smoke.

"Oh ho ho! Now what do we have here?" Thanatos looked at me with a curious look. He walked around me and examined me. I stood perfectly still. He came back in front of me and laughed again.

"...What's so funny?" I asked.

"Ho ho ho ho! Well, for a second there, I thought you'd actually be a threat." Thanatos answered. I started to tighten the grip on my Wind Wheel.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, noting looking at the God with my hair covering my eyes.

"Oh, come now. You're just a little girl, there's no way you could be in the Underworld's way." Thanatos explained. "Now, have you seen an angel come by here?" He asked, getting in my face, but I didn't flinch.

"...And what if I did?"

"Oh ho! Feisty one, aren't you? Well, I want to have a 'chat' with that angel." I looked up and the pointed to the west, which was the way the angel took Zila.

"They went that way, but if you want meet them..." I put my Wind Wheels up and got in a fighting stance. "You're going to have to get past me." I charged towards Thanatos and slashed at him with my wheels, but Thanatos just puffed into pink smoke again. I gasped in surprised and looked around me and saw the Monoeyes getting ready to fire at me. I just jumped out of the way and they all destroyed one another with their own attacks. I landed back in the middle of where I was standing before. Then suddenly, a spear came down at me, but I dodged it just time. I looked up and saw that Thanatos had turned himself into a giant sword with spears surrounding him. I stomped my foot and more Wind Wheels appeared from the sky and landed around me and formed a circle around me. I held my hand out towards Thanatos, and a huge gust of wind appeared and blew the Wind Wheels around towards him. But I wasn't aiming for Thanatos, I was aiming for the spears. I thought if I got rid of them, then I would have an opening for Thanatos.

"Ha! What kind-of aim was that?" Just as Thanatos laughed that, he saw me jumping in the air, super fast like the wind, and slashed him, causing him to change back to his normal form. He fell to the ground and I got my two original Wind Wheels and crossed them over each other.

"Never...EVER...underestimate the power...of the Puella Magi Magical Girls!" I shouted. "Bane Gyro...ASSAULT!" I spun around, really fast, turning myself into a tornado. I then let my Wind Wheels go and the spun around the Tornado and then aimed for Thanatos. I heard him scream like a little girl.

**Third person POV**

Pit ran, holding Zila's hand as they came to a beach. Zila smiled and let go of Pit's hand and ran to the sand. She took off her socks and shoes and ran through the water. Pit saw her enjoying herself so mush, he smiled and decided to take of his sandals and join her. When Zila wasn't looking, Pit splashed water on her and she stumbled back and fell in the water, getting her uniform all wet.

"Hey!" Zila cried and Pit was laughing a little. Zila got up and quickly got behind Pit and put him in an arm lock and pushed him in the water. Pit got his mouth full of wet sand and when he came up for air, he coughed it all out. Zila was th one laughing this time.

Later, the sun starting setting and Pit and Zila were sitting on the beach, watching it. Pit noticed that both Zila's mismatched colored eyes sparkled in the light. He thought it was beautiful.

"Hey Pit, what's wrong?" Zila asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Pit replied.

"Well, your face is all red, did you get sunburn? Do you have a fever?" She asked. Pit touched his face and it did feel warm and red. Was it because he had a fever, or did he get sunburn? Maybe it was because he was thinks of Zila's eyes.

"I-I think it's just the light that made my face red, that's all." Pit guessed.

"Oh, okay!" Zila smiled. She looked back at the sun that was setting. "You know, Pit, it's been a long time since I've done this."

"Done what?" Pit asked.

"Hung out with a friend somewhere nice." Zila answered. "Ever since I became a Puella Magi, I've been stressed out with school, homework, family, and fighting Hellions. But I think it's worth it!" She smiled again.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see...I met this...friend...and he offered me a deal. If I became a Puella Magi, he give me one wish. Any wish, a wish that would even make the impossible happen, and that's what I did."

"What did you wish for?" Pit asked.

"I wished...sorry, but I don't really want to talk about it right now." Zila said, putting her head in her lap.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry for asking." Pit said.

"No, it's alright." Zila looked up and told him.

"Anyway, Zila, can you tell me what these Hellion are and what are Puella Magis?" Pit asked her.

"I...can't tell you much about the Puella Magis, but I can tell you about the Hellion." Zila answered. "Hellion are evil creatures that feed off on death. They use the death they cause to get stronger and stronger. More th deaths they cause, the more difficult they are to beat. When I heard about this from my friend, I knew I had to do something about it. After I got my wish granted, he said I had the power to control fire, because of the burning passion for people in my heart.

Then one day, when I was fighting a Hellion, Mika came out of no where and blew the Hellion away, literally! She totally saved my life! She told me that she uses wind magic and she's been helping me every time we see each other. " Zila explained.

"Whoa, fire and wind magic, hm? That sounds awesome." Pit complimented. "I wish I knew how to use magic." He sighed.

"Well...why not?" Zila stood up and gave her hand to Pit. He looked at her confused.

"I can teach you magic." Zila informed.

"Huh?! Really?" Pit asked, taking Zila's hand, to pull himself up.

"Of course! I mean, I don't know what type of magic you would be good at, but that's okay! I'll teach you anything you need to know." She said.

"Wow! Thanks Zila!" Pit bowed, thanking her. Zila began to blush.

((**Scene Change**))

Pit was finally able to contact Palutena again and she warped him back to Skyworld. Pit explained to Palutena everything that happened, he told her about Zila and the other girl, who he knew must've been Mika, and apologized for not getting very much information about the Hellions expect about the the stuff Zila explained to him.

"It's alright Pit, I'm just glad you're not hurt. For something reason, this 'Mirage' you were just explaining was able to block my communication with you. I wonder if this could mean something." Palutena wondered.

"Don't worry, Lady Palutena, I'll train super hard for the next time when I fight a Hellion." Pit ran out of the council room, ready to start training. Palutena smiled, and glad to see Pit so full of energy. But then her smiled turned into a sad frown. She walked to her reflecting pool and waved her hand over it. The pool showed a terrible image.

3 girls were on the ground, covered in blood and scars. Pit and the one he described a Zila was next to him. They were barely standing. A sinister laugh came in and there was silhouette of...something. Palutena couldn't describe what it looked like. Pit charged at the silhouette, as Zila cried for him to stop. Pit didn't listen. He fired the Palutena Bow in his hands but the attack didn't do anything. A huge gust of wind blew Pit into the air. And then...the scene would end like that.

Palutena became very worried as she looked at the door that Pit ran through. She didn't anything to happen to him, if she could only understand what that scene meant.

**Zila Phoebe's POV**

The next day after meeting Pit, I woke up late and ran to school. I was just in time to meet Amy and Kat on their walk to school.

"Sorry!" I yelled at them, running up to them.

"Gods, Zila, why are you always late?" Kat asked giving me her usual look that made me feel a little creeper out.

"We-Well I-"

"Oh my gods! Don't tell me you were hanging out with a boy last night, were you?" Amy asked. My face became extremely red.

"N-No! Of course not! I was-"

"Darn you, Zila, always getting the good ones aren't you?" Kat nudged me with her elbow. I started feeling like I was about to scream in embarrassment. I started to run ahead towards school as Kat and Amy chased after me, shouting question about stuff that never happened.

((**Scene change**))

Kat and I were in the same class, but Amy was in high honors, so she got moved to a different class. When we arrived at school, we started heard quick rumors about a new girl coming to school. I was kind-of nervous meeting a new person. When we started class, The teacher, Mr. Kampala, started to talk.

"Alright class, today we have a new student, she from a foster home so please, give her a warm welcome." Mr. Kampala stood aside and a girl wearing our school uniform walked. Her hair was yellow and her eyes were a beautiful scarlet color. She stood in front of the class and bowed.

"My name is Snejana Ondine. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said as she looked up. She looked at me and smiled while flipping her bangs out of her hair. Then I saw it. A ring on her finger.

What?! I thought, a Soul Gem? Does that mean she's a?!

There was an empty seat right next to me and she sat down. Mr. Kampala then began talking about the unit of math we were on. I looked at Snejana, and then started to communicatewith my mind. All magical girls have that ability, to communicate with other Puella Magis with their thoughts.

_ Hey...are you a Puella Magi? _

_...Yes, I am._

_ Well, it's wonderful to meet you. What kind of magic do you use?_

_You'll just have to wait and see, Zila Phoebe..._

_ Huh?! How did you know my name?!_

_Before I came here, I've heard that there was Puella Magi in this area that used Fire magic, and by looking at that you're the only girl here with a red Soul Gem ring, I'm guessing that's you..._

_ Wow...anyway, Snejana, can I call you Snejana?_

_...Sure..._

_ Great! Anyway, want to hang after school today?_

_...Maybe...I was planning on going Hellion hunting after school and later tonight._

_ Can I come with and bring some friends?_

_Are they Puella Magis?_

_ Well...Mika is, but I'm teaching Pit how to use magic._

_Who's Pit?_

_ I'll introduce you to him, if you let him come._

_Alright..._

_ Great, see you after school!_

((**Scene Change**))

Snejana and I walked down into the village and got something eat before going hunting. Just then, Snejana pointed out soething in the sky. I looked in the direction she was pointing in and saw two unicorns flying through the skies, pulling around a chariot. Then I saw Pit, waving to me from the chariot. He came down and jumped off the chariot, and I ran over and hugged him like crazy.

**Third person POV**

"Zila...! Can't...breathe!" Pit struggled under Zila's tight grip around him.

"I'm sorry, but just am SO happy to see you again!" Zila smiled as she let go of Pit.

"Um...Zila..." Zila looked back and saw Snejana, kind-of confused.

"Oh, right! Pit this is Snejana, she's a new girl from my school and she's also a Puella Magi." Zila explained.

"It is...um...nice to meet you." Snejana bowed in front of Pit. "I am sorry, I did not know that you were an angel."

"It's alright." Pit said. "Zila invited me to go Hellion Hunting and she was hoping to teach me some magic." He explained. "You don't mind if I come along, do you?"

"No." Snejana shook her head. "It is perfectly fine."

"Alright, let's go!" Zila cheered, finishing her ice cream cone.

Zila, Pit, and Snejana walked through the small village and looked around the area. Zila and Snejana held up their Soul Gems, to track down the Hellions that were near by. They didn't find anything at first, but soon, Snejana's Soul Gem began to glow, as if it was tracking something. Zila, Snejana, and Pit looked at each other and nodded. They ran down the path into a deep part of the village. They all kept following the light of Snejana's scarlet-colored Soul Gem as glowed brighter and brighter. Then, both Soul Gems shined like the sun as the came to an abandoned house.

"This house..." Pit began.

"No doubt..." Snejana said.

"This is the perfect place for a Hellion to live." Zila added. Zila transformed into her Puella Magi uniform and Pit gave her thumbs up for the quick change. She smiled at him. Then, Snejana transformed too. Her costume was scarlet and yellow, and resembled a pop singer's out, and she wore a hood over her head. She made a staff a appear in her hands, and it had a weird mark in the middle of it. She pointed her staff at the house's door and the door of the house flew open. She walked in calmly as Zila, with Falcata, and Pit, with his ninja palm, followed her in. Then the scene started to change as the house turned into a deformed doctors office with medicine bottles and pills floating in the air. Snejana walked forward and banged the bottom of her staff on the ground and the pills and bottles stopped and fell to the ground. Then the pills swarmed together and started building a body. Everyone got ready to fight. The pills built the body and it turned into a Hellion, with syringes for arms. It had peach skin and sharp silver eyes. Its hair was black and a rat's nest of tangles. It wore a female nurse's outfit and had an eyepatch over it's right eye.

"Alright...what's the plan?" Pit asked Zila.

"It can't see out of its right eye, so I think it's best to distract it on the left while two other people attack from the right." Snejana answered. She over heard them and decided to answer.

"Uh...Okay..." Pit agreed. "I'll distract it. You guys go in for the attack." He suggested.

"Alright, be careful Pit." Zila said.

"Got it." Pit rushed over and ran to the left of the Hellion. It saw him, and charged at him with its left syringe arm.

"Alright!" Zila was about to charge in.

"Wait..." Snejana stopped Zila from going in the battle, she stared at Pit, who was dodging all the attacks from the Hellion. Then Pit tripped and the Hellion was about to stab him with the needle.

"...Now!" Snejana ran towards the Hellion and Zila paused but then followed. Snejana smacked the Hellion with her staff and Zila cut off the Hellion's left arm. Snejana saw her chance when she saw the Hellion growl at Zila.

"...Blizzard Hydro...TORRENT!" Sneja raised her staff above her head and then a storm started gathering around her head, and then a cold wind came in the mirage. The water gushed out of the storm and charged towards the Hellion, trapping it in a visible torrent.

"Zila!" Snejana yelled.

"Uh...Right!" Zila agreed. She threw her Falcata into the torrent and it went straight through the Hellion's chest. The mirage disappeared,a dn they were back in the abandoned house.

"Not bad." Zila and the other two saw Mika, standing by the doorway. She looked impressed.

"Mika, you saw the whole thing?" Zila asked. Mika nodded, and then looked at Snejana.

"So, you use Water and Weather magic?" She asked. Snejana nodded.

"Impressive." Mika smiled and then she just left.

((**Scene Change**))

Snejana left to go home and Pit and Zila were the last ones outside. Pit walked with Zila back to her house.

"That was really brave you Pit, for you to offer yourself as the distraction in the Mirage." Zila complimented.

"It's no problem. I would do anything to protect the humans from evil." Pit replied. Zila giggled.

"Hey Pit, want to come over to my house for dinner tonight?" Zila asked.

"Well, I should let Lady Palutena know and ask if it's okay." Pit answered.

"Cool, can you contact her now?"

"Well, she was really busy this mourning and she said that she had to go to a meeting at Olympus. So I guess she won't mind if I stay for a little while."

"Cool, alright let's-" Zila stopped and Pit looked back her and asked what was wrong. Zila, without hesitation, transformed back into her Puella Magi uniform. Pit stepped back.

"Zila, what's wrong?" Pit asked again.

"..." Zila turned and threw her sword at a dark corner. Pit heard it echo as it it the ground and he looked Zila, confused.

"...You can come out now, ya know." Zila said loudly. Just then, Pit heard footsteps coming out of the shadows, and he couldn't believe what he just saw. The man's eyes, his outfit, his skin, his hair, and his smile. Pit knew it all too well.

"Not bad. Even though your just a little girl." The man chuckled.

"No way..." Pit mumbled. Zila looked back him.

"Pit, you know him?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, Hades and I DO know each other."


	3. Chapter 3: The Music in my Heart Hoto

**Chapter 3:**

**"The Music in my Heart." Hototo's melody**

**Third Person POV**

Sparks flew as Zila's Falcata collided with Hades's fist. Zila jumped back and her sword became pure fire. She charged again, but Hades moved to the side and then hit her back, causing Zila to fall to the ground, but she got back up and slashed at him again. Hades kept dodging with ease and wasn't breaking a sweat. Pit watched from a distance. He held his left arm in pain, since Hades sunk his nails into it. Zila had treated it with a handkerchief she had and promised:

_ "I'll take care of this! Once you see your chance, run!"_

Pit didn't like the idea of Zila fighting Hades all on her own, if only he had a way to contact Snejana or Mika for back up, but he had no idea how to. Zila flew across the ground and dropped her sword, that turned back into a regular Falcata. She tried to get up and grab it, but Hades stomped his foot on her stomach, causing the wind to be knocked out of Zila. She started coughing. Pit couldn't stand it anymore, he got his Ninja Palm ready and fired a charged shot at Hades. Hades blocked it a second before it was by the back of his head. Pit was surprised and shocked, seeing Hades disappear and reappear behind him, grabbing his neck, lifting Pit into the air. Zila tried to stand up, but she lost all of her strength to stand. Pit tried to pull away from Hades's grip around his neck. Pit could tell that Hades has gotten stronger, but how did he get revived? It made no sense to him. Then, a Wind Wheel came out of no where and slashed across Hades's arm. He dropped Pit and Pit started coughing, trying to regain his breath. He looked to his right and saw another Puella Magi.

"Mika?!" Pit was surprised to see her just in time.

"I made it..." She was breathing heavily. Hades smirked and walked past Pit and walked closer to Mika. Mika felt power coming from Hades's aura. He was powerful. Mika smiled a devil smile and finally found a challenge. Someone who would be actually to fun to beat. She charged at him and slashed her Wind Wheels at Hades. Hades caught the blades and kneed Mika in her stomach. Mika flew back, but landed on her feet. She smiled again, she was actually enjoying this battle more than she excepted to. Mika charged again and slashed at Hades and did martial arts combos with her Wind Wheels in hand. Hades blocked all the attacks, and then saw an opening. He grabbed Mika's wrist on her right arm and twisted it around. Mika was locked in an armlock, and she couldn't move. Finally, Zila was able to stand and pick up her Falcata. She charged at Hades and thrusted at him with her sword. Hades let go of Mika's wrist and dodged the attack by backing up next to Pit.

"He's powerful...Finally, something worth my time..." Mika mumbled under her breath, but Zila heard her, and looked confused.

"Mika?" Zila wondered what she meant by that. Hades smirked again, and picked up Pit by his arm.

"Let him go!" Zila screamed, with her sword becoming pure fire again. Hades laughed again.

"Aww. That's cute. I had no idea Pitty-Pat had a girlfriend." Hades laughed. Zila face became as red as her fire sword. She got angry at Hades for making fun of her. The flames intensified.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend!" Zila shouted at the God. Hades shrugged.

"Whatever, it's not like it matters anyway." A portal opened behind Hades and before he walked through it, he said:

"Adieu, young ladies." Hades laughed, taking Pit with him. Pit tried pulling his arm away but it didn't work so well.

"No!" Zila shouted, running after them.

"Hey wait, what about our battle?!" Mika asked, but it was too late, Hades had already walked through the portal to the Underworld and took Pit with him. The portal then closed.

**Hototo Minuet's POV**

I watched the whole thing from my window. I was wondering what all the noise was about, and what do I see? 2 Puella Magis trying to defeat the Lord of the Underworld. I closed my window quietly and turned off my lamp light, and crawled back into bed. I stared at the ceiling and wondered. What was going on? Who was that angel?

"A lot on your mind?" I looked to my left and see him. The little space alien that looked like cat with pure white fur. I sighed and looked back at my ceiling.

"The Lord of the Underworld, Hades, huh? He's been revived, but how? I asked. I looked back at Kyubey. "Did a girl wish for him to be revived?" Kyubey shook his head.

"No, since I'm the only Incubator on this Planet, I would've known if a young girl wished for him to be revived."

"I see...Anyway, Do we have anymore information of _him _?" I asked. Kyubey shook his head again. "If we don't hurry and gather allies soon, _he'll _revive _her_. We need to get them on our side." I stood up in my bed. Kyubey tilted his head.

"You're going to try and bring those Puella Magis together?" He asked.

"Hey, I need all the help I can get. Now, go to bed." I lied back down and put the covers over my body to keep myself warm. Kyubey jumped down from my bed and lied down on his little pillow I bought him from the pet store. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Third Person POV**

Pit woke up in a cell, with his arms chained behind his back and legs chained to the floor. He felt so hungry, like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He pushed himself up with his upper body strength and sat up. He looked around and knew where he was. The place felt too familiar. He was in the Underworld castle. He heard two guards coming. Pit stood still, trying to figure out what do if they come in here. The guards opened the gates to Pit's cell and walked over to him. They picked him up by his arms and forced him to walk out of the cell. He walked through the halls of the castle, it was pretty empty. The guards opened giant metal doors at the end of the hall they were in and unlocked the chains around Pit's wrists, and then pushed him in and closed the door behind him. Pit looked back and glared at the guards, not that they could see him do that.

"How was your sleep, Pitty-Pat?" Pit looked in front of him and saw Hades, sitting in a throne at the end of room.

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Hadeeees!"

"Piiiiittttt!" Pit charged at Hades and was about to kick him in the face. But Hades disappeared and reappeared behind Pit and slapped him to the side. Pit rammed into the wall, and glared at Hades. Pit jumped off the wall and stumbled a little, trying to stand on his feet. Hades walked towards Pit and Pit got in a fighting stance. When Hades was in front of him, Pit was ready for any attack. Instead of attacking, Hades just flicked Pit's forehead, and it really hurt.

"Ow!"

"That's kind-of what you get." Pit looked to his right and saw a young girl with thick, wavy, very long hair. It was the color of black coffee, and was worn in a complex style. She was smoking a cigarette, she looked that she was around Pit's age. She looked at him with her slanted purple eyes that were like two drops of wine. She wore an outfit that almost looked like Phosphara's clothes, minus the leather jacket and the biker boots, and the knee-high black socks. She dropped her cigarette to the ground and stomped on it, crushing it.

"Bacia, how many times have I told you? No smoking in the castle." Hades sighed. The girl, Bacia, shrugged and walked over to Pit. She looked at him from top to bottom. Then she took out another cigarette, lite it, and put in her mouth for a second, blew out some smoke, and then looked at Hades.

"He's not worth my time." She put the cigarette back into her mouth and walked past the two. Pit was a little stunned, but then he noticed the ring on her finger, it was the same exact ring Mika, Zila, and Snejana had.

"You're a Puella Magi." Pit said, stopping Bacia. She looked back at Pit and smiled.

"Well, I didn't except an angel to know about Soul Gems or Puella Magis. Maybe you are worth my time." She said, taking the cigarette out of her mouth. Her ring glowed and turned into a Soul Gem and appeared in her left hand. She gripped it in her hand and she began to glow. Bacia's Puella Magi Uniform was a mystical outfit that was black and purple and hints of silver for coloring, it also had several religious symbols on the sleeves of it. It was like a fusion of a sorceress' robes and an amazonian warrior's armor. Pit saw Bacia take out a spell book from thin air, and a circle around formed and glowed the color Byzantium purple. Sparks of electricity started shooting out of her fingertips.

"Bacia." Hades called her name and Bacia automatically stopped the sparks from her hands and the spell book and circle disappeared. She transformed back into her regular outfit and looked at Hades.

"Forgive me, Lord Hades, my sudden urge for battle just kicked in." Bacia bowed as she apologized.

"It's fine. Just go back to training with Pandora." Hades commanded.

"Yes, sir." Bacia looked up and walked towards the doors and walked out. Pit was confused on what just happened.

"Who was that?" Pit asked.

"Bacia. She's the Underworld's newest commander." Hades answered.

"What? A Puella Magi as a commander for the Underworld?!" Pit exclaimed. "But I thought, that Puella Magis fought for good."

"Well, this one doesn't." Hades said. "She was just wandering in the Underworld one day, and I found her. She told she wanted to become stronger to beat someone. How could I refuse?"

"But you tricked her into becoming an Underworld commander!" Pit added.

"No, no, no. You see Pitty, I told her if she wanted my help to become stronger, she would have to join the Underworld Army. She didn't hestitate to say 'yes.'" Hades informed. Pit looked at the door and wondered if that was what really happened. He didn't want to believe Hades but it seemed like that girl...was glad to join the Underworld Army.

"But what about her family?" Pit asked.

"She says she doesn't have one." Hades answered.

"What?"

"She told me that they disowned her because of something she did." Pit ran to the door and ran out of the room and ran after Bacia.

**Bacia's POV**

I didn't care anymore, about someone's life, or someone's death. Why should I care? My parents only cared for my sister, so why should I care about anyone else? I heard footsteps running after me. I stopped and turned around to see that angel running after me. I looked at him as he stopped behind me and panting.

"...What do you want?" I asked.

"Is what Hades said...true?" He asked, looking up at me. "Did you really join the Underworld just to become stronger?"

"...What do you know about strength?" I asked. I looked at my hand with my cigarette in it. I crushed it with my bare hand and when I opened again, the cigarette turned to ash.

"I don't just WANT to become stronger, I NEED to become stronger." I didn't realize I was gritting my teeth and clenching my other fist. The angel put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, surprised.

"You don't need to become strong because the way you summoned that circle and spell book, and how you shot those sparks out of your fingertips. I think your strong enough." The angel actually complimented me. I blushed, and then smacked him across the face. He looked at me surprised, holding his right cheek.

"You don't understand, angel! You'll never understand! Can't you see? There's no such thing as 'enough'!" I then ran off back down the hall and ran back to practice.

Practice was easy today. Thanatos was a little hard to beat, since my mind went back to the conversation with the angel, but I still won. I was taking a breaking and drinking some water, when Thanatos came up to me and handed my a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked, taking the paper.

"Don't know," Thanatos answered, "it just came in the mail today, and it was addressed to you." I started to read the letter out loud.

_Bacia,_

_I'll be coming to the Underworld to challenge you to fight,_

_Please be prepared._

"...That's what it says." I finished.

"Who's it from?" Thanatos asked.

"Doesn't say." I took out my lighter and lite the paper on fire. I then threw it in the fountain of Death Water. I looked at the burning letter dissolve, and then returned to practice. Soon, I saw Lord Hades watching me from the his balcony of the castle and I saw that angel chained to chair next to him. I didn't feel wrong about that angel being chained up, but didn't feel glad about it either. I summoned asteroids from the Underworld sky and they crashed down on my enemies and destroyed them. I looked at my watch and saw that training was over and started to walk out of the battlefield.

"Where are you going?" I stopped and turned around to see another human girl, about 16, one year older than me. For some odd reason, she made me think of a clever fox. She had droopy white eyes and her silky, straight, chocolate-colored hair was worn in a dignified, utilitarian style. She was wearing army boots and baggy marsh green pants, the girl had a Jean-jacket vest on that was the color of the Underworld clouds, and under the vest was T-shirt that had the letters BVB on it. I was guessing it was band of some kind. She started to walk towards me.

"I told you I'd come to challenge you, do you accept?" The girl asked. She stopped in front of me and stared into my eyes. I felt like Lord Hades was going to yell me for not telling him, but he did nothing but sit there and watch.

"...What's your name?" I asked.

"Hototo Minuet. Do you accept or not?" She asked again.

"Why not?" I jumped back on the other side of the battlefield and transformed. I knew for a fact that this was going to be too easy.

**Third Person POV**

Hototo stared at her opponent and then took out her white Soul Gem and transformed. Her Puella Magi uniform was a fusion of a short wedding dress and a popstar's stage outfit. The colors were white and blue and she wore at least one ring on each finger on each hand.

"..You have the first move." Hototo said.

"With pleasure!" Bacia summoned her book and the circle appeared again. She mumbled some words and then icicles came crashing down from the sky and fell right on top of Hototo. Bacia smirked, guessing the battle was already over, but Bacia's excitement disappeared when she saw Hototo two feet away from where the icicles crashed, perfectly unharmed. Bacia just thought she got lucky and fired purple lighting out of her fingertips and aimed for Hototo. Hototo dodged grace and elegance, it almost looked like she was dancing Ballet. Bacia got a little annoyed and fired again, Hototo dodged again with grace and elegance. Bacia decided to bring out the heavy artillery. She summoned portals and the surrounded Hototo. Coming out of the portals, were spears, Underworld spears that is.

"There's no chance of escaping this one!" Bacia shouted and sent the spears right at Hototo. Hototo opened her mouth and and high pitch sound came out. The sound waves were able to push the spears back. Bacia covered her ears because of the pitch noise was coming towards her. She fell to her knees. She couldn't take it any more. The pitched stopped and Bacia looked up and Hototo floating on a glowling platform, and she had a microphone in her right hand. Then Bacia heard music starting to play.

"You, who has an unpure heart," Hototo began, "let the chains binding you, release you from your prison and let this heal your soul. The Music in my Heart." Hototo then began to sing.

**My Sweet Heart **

**The opening theme for Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Sang by Rika Komatsu.**

**"I tied a ribbon to my hair, and then I tried to smile.**

**I had a feeling that I had changed who I was.**

**A little bit of courage becomes confidence...**

**I had forgotten that fact...Until I met you.**

**Any girl can become fearless**

**By knowing a special kind of magic!**

**It's SHOW TIME!**

**Make my heart beat faster and fast,**

**I always wanna know these exciting feelings!**

**I will show you a different me. So please!**

**I become more and more open,**

**As I overflow with this feeling.**

**I would like to send it all to you...**

**Please accept it, my sweet heart!..."**

Bacia covered her ears. It felt like something was crushing her hearing brains and and hurting her entire body. She screamed liked someone punched her stomach. Bacia couldn't take it anymore.

"Damn...it...!" Bacia growled.

**"...If you give me a hug, this boquet of light**

**Surely becomes a dazzling tomorrow, because**

**My grand ideals are recieved like**

**The fluttering wings of my very heart.**

**A girl can become everything pretty**

**If she meets her one true beloved.**

**It's SHOW TIME!**

**My excitement is like**

**Expecting the beginning**

**I want to search the unknown you even more**

**Always, always, before long,**

**We'll see dreams together, right?**

**If we join hand in hand,**

**Isn't it mysterious? Change my mind..."**

Pit didn't believe what he was hearing, and what he was seeing. A Puella Magi, singing to hurt the enemy. It was astonishing to him.

**"It's SHOW TIME!**

**Make my heart beat faster and fast,**

**I always wanna know these exciting feelings!**

**I will show you a different me. So please!**

**I become more and more open,**

**As I overflow with this feeling.**

**I would like to send it all to you...**

**Please accept it, my sweet...**

**Please accept it, my sweet...**

**Please accept it, my...sweet...heart!"**

The song began to end and Bacia started to try and get back up on her feet.

"Harmony Beauty Flash!" Hototo smiled, and pointed at Bacia and posed. Bacia screamed in pain and fell to the ground in defeat. Hototo took a deep breath and looked up and Hades' balcony. She jumped up and landed on the rails. She did that high pitch attack again and the chains around Pit's arms and legs shattered like glass.

"Let's go, Pit." Hototo held her hand out to him and a portal behind Hototo opened up. Pit grabbed her hand and jumped through the portal. Before Hototo walked through, she looked at Hades. He winked at her and she blushed. She looked away and jumped through the portal and left the Underworld with Pit.


End file.
